<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Road to Hell by Koroshimasu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483515">The Road to Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu'>Koroshimasu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cloud Strife, Enemies to Lovers, Experienced uke, First Time, First Time Topping, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Regret, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Unfortunate Implications</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Between life and death, Sephiroth breaks free from the North Crater and wanders aimlessly as he clings to the last trace of his humanity. When he runs into Cloud, he decides to alter their interaction for one final respite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Road to Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Road to Hell </strong>
</p><p>The icy barriers of his prison had melted clean off. Waving his digits and limbs as life slowly channeled into them, Sephiroth took a moment to blink. The night sky filled with the wondrous rays of beaming, twinkling stars hadn’t ever been this mesmerizing, had they?</p><p>Had he even taken the chance to appreciate the beauties of their world? How could he have tossed it all away like a spoiled monster?</p><p>Now, they each held their own value as they lit up the path for him brightly. He had no source of direction for where he was heading, though he supposed it was the slums, given all the burnt, crispy trash heaps, spare metal and iron parts, broken machines and tools, and semblances of what perhaps once had been buildings and various establishments.</p><p>Even walking seemed challenging, for his legs and joints occasionally locked him in place. Sephiroth nearly fell face-first flatly, but he somehow managed to trek along as he peered up at the sky. On and on, the stars beamed down upon him as though raining blessings down over himself this night.</p><p>This night was special…he could tell as soon as he walked by a sign that read out:</p><p>
  <strong>Sector 7 Slums</strong>
</p><p>Once his decision was made, Sephiroth strolled over to a window, peering inside the random establishment he’d wandered close to. It was mostly deserted, thankfully, but he had enough of a view to look at a clock. Two in the morning...</p><p>The door suddenly opened, and a few men walked out as they sang their drunken tunes of merriment. A dark-haired woman tossed a few people inebriated patrons out, and Sephiroth knew his memories still lingered in his damaged psyche when he recognized her as Tifa Lockhart.</p><p>Tifa…Cloud’s companion…Cloud…Cloud Strife…the bastard whelp who’d defeated him years ago…</p><p>Invigorated with fresh fury, the infamous ex-warrior stood to his full height, ignoring the crying voice resounding in his skull, begging himself to remain put. This careful, gentle voice warned him to just stay away and not let anything happen tonight, or maybe any night.</p><p>No…he needed to see Cloud…he needed to speak to him, if only for one moment. They’d always been at odds, of course, but Sephiroth’s aim this night differed vastly than any of their previous interactions.</p><p>He wasn’t even armed. When he’d roused himself from the Lifestream, he discovered to his horror and bewilderment that his weapon hadn’t been anywhere near his form. Perhaps the brat had taken it, or perhaps he hadn’t. There wasn’t any interest in speculation on Sephiroth’s part as he lingered and stayed well hidden in the shadows and avoided lights streaming from other homes and shops.</p><p>There was a good possibility that he was lost, but if there was time to squander, Sephiroth wished to do it now. At his lowest, he only hoped no one would stumble upon him and snuff out the life he was borrowing so selfishly.</p><p>Life was so easy to spill, as it were…</p><p>Somehow, as though having it all ordained and predetermined in fate itself, Sephiroth found himself standing on a small front porch. Clean windows allowed for a bit of light to reveal to his weary sight that this indeed was Cloud Strife’s area of residence. He could see the young man wandering back and forth in his abode, simply wearing dark shorts and a shirt.</p><p>Gathering his strength to raise his hand, a meek knock on the door was all it took to bring the blonde towards the door. It swung open, and Cloud poked his head out, smile ready and waiting, perhaps for Tifa…disappointment fluttered and settled onto his features as he espied his mortal foe rather than his childhood friend, and he immediately growled.</p><p>The only words Sephiroth could force himself to say were, “H-hello…Cloud…”</p><p>A fist bashed into his nose, and then Cloud gripped Sephiroth’s wrist, tugging him inside the house. Blackness swarmed into the One Winged Angel’s vision, though there wasn’t any need to protect himself. He knew he’d run into a wall, only to have Cloud already unleashing a flurry of violent attacks at his turned back.</p><p>Kicking and punching were all Cloud was able to manage before he tripped, crawling past Sephiroth into the living room. Propped next to the fireplace happened to be his Buster Sword, and he snatched it into a furious grip as he came hurtling forth at Sephiroth.</p><p>Wing limp while the feathers were falling as though it’d been molting, Sephiroth held an arm out as he then tugged the glove off his limb. “W-wait! Cloud! I’ve not c-come here to fight you!”</p><p>Swinging the weapon he wielded, Cloud flung it at Sephiroth, only for the older male to inch away to the side. The cold blade missed its desired target, but as it lodged into the floorboards and remained stuck, Sephiroth drew his elbow back and bashed Cloud right in the jaw to knock some sense into him.</p><p>Thrown to the floor, Cloud grunted out in pain, and as he crawled up, Sephiroth kicked the Buster Sword to the side. It was sent flying far out of Cloud’s reach, and with the younger male distracted, Sephiroth stretched out a booted leg, slamming it down over Cloud’s right hand to pin him down to the floor in place.</p><p>Struggling, Cloud clawed at Sephiroth’s leg, screaming bloodcurdling noises that soon would draw attention.</p><p>Panicking, Sephiroth’s eyes darted, and as he leaned forward, he blurted out inelegantly without thinking, “I needed to see you!”</p><p>It required a few minutes for those words to register in his junior’s disheveled mind, but when they did, Cloud’s jaw nearly dropped with the surprise of it all. Such a change of mind, or maybe heart, in a few seconds had to have been caused by something Sephiroth hadn’t specifically said, but how he’d delivered his message. Right now wasn’t the time to ask, even though he was a highly curious being by nature.</p><p>They rode the silence between themselves as Sephiroth spoke again, this time in measured tone and volume, trying to muffle the desperation he’d felt since he wandered up to Cloud’s front door.</p><p>“Please…let’s just talk…I know you think I’m not real. Gaia knows, I don’t think I am real, myself, but I needed to…” Face scrunched up as though tasting and scenting something foul and unpleasant, Sephiroth paused.</p><p>“I needed to…”</p><p>To what, precisely?</p><p>Cloud’s mind registered this exact notion as a time for action before Sephiroth experienced another sudden change that forced him to want to leave as suddenly as he arrived.</p><p>Removing his leg off Cloud’s arm, he almost crumbled to the floor, holding his head between his gloveless hands as he brokenly whispered, “What am I even doing? Why am I here?”</p><p>Sitting up and rubbing his arm, Cloud heatedly spat, “You’re here for the same reasons you’ve always come to me!” Fingers trembling, he held them up as though counting off them while he shouted, “You want to intimidate, torture, and then kill me and my friends!”</p><p>“No! I…I—”</p><p>Why did this offend himself, so? Why did the very idea of taking Cloud’s life cause such an eruption of conflicting emotions for Sephiroth?</p><p>Brows clenched and furrowed, Cloud gave his senior’s body a mighty shove before he bellowed murderously, “I hate you! You were supposed to be the best! You were everything I’d wanted to be, and you—”</p><p>Cupping the young man’s cheeks, Sephiroth softly drew his thumbs over the flesh, mapping it out with his eyes and tactile senses while Cloud softly wept. Sephiroth never liked it when people shouted at himself. To hear such dastardly cries of potency and urgency pouring out of Cloud especially drove Sephiroth insane with concern.</p><p>Urgently, Sephiroth nudged him as he again reiterated his demand. “Please, you can’t waste time and lose faith just yet, Cloud…not yet…”</p><p>He would never openly admit and confess to Cloud that even the strongest, greatest men were capable of total failure. To admit to that, however, would be to come to terms with his own defeat, and Sephiroth still wanted his pride to survive through the night.</p><p>Like magic, Cloud somehow managed to compose himself. It all happened so quickly, like someone snapping their fingers and bringing light to eternal darkness. The frustration and misery which had once occupied Cloud’s handsome visage now floated off into nothingness, and though the adolescent’s brow was tightened into a rigid line, he gave out a firm nod of confirmation.</p><p>Pressing his forehead against the shorter male’s, Sephiroth purred in deep satisfaction even he himself wasn’t able to deny feeling.</p><p>“You never cease to amaze me, Cloud Strife.”</p><p>As Sephiroth gingerly and languidly played with Cloud’s hair, he never noticed an overwhelming look of passion flitting about in Cloud’s shiny eyes. While the taller male stroked strands of his sunny-colored hair, Cloud threw himself on Sephiroth, wrapping his arms about his neck and embracing him tightly and closely.</p><p>Their chests bashed together, and Sephiroth was truly baffled. This had been the first form of close physical contact he’d ever shared with another human being in years. Nothing harmful or shameful came about from this intimacy, and he stood rooted to his spot, frozen and stiff.</p><p>Arms hanging awkwardly at his sides like two long branches of wood, Sephiroth trained all his senses on Cloud. He smelled the youth, taking in his fresh scent, eyes and mouth watering. His sharp ears caught Cloud’s soft whimpering and cooing, his vision was enveloped in the young man completely, and Sephiroth soon found himself moving to grasp onto Cloud with the same level of intense desire that Cloud had been clinging onto him with.</p><p>Trapped together, Sephiroth dipped Cloud’s head back, peered longingly into his eyes, and was stricken right down to the center of his being when he discovered the look of sheer hope emanating and radiating back at himself.</p><p>He knew this look; he was at the center of Cloud’s world, and all the younger man’s hopes rested on Sephiroth…there was trust, here…undying, unending trust.</p><p>Something compelled Sephiroth to lunge ahead, and before he even understood why he’d done so, his lips captured Cloud’s smoothly.</p><p>Something had broken. Something had definitely snapped within Sephiroth. That, or he’d truly lost his damn mind, just as many had accused him of doing many years ago.</p><p>For whatever unknown, absurd reason, he was clinging to Cloud, stroking his face as he tried biting at his mouth like a wild beast. Cloud, who was truly frozen and petrified, released one choked whimper before he rammed his hands between his own body and Sephiroth. That didn’t discourage Sephiroth from trying to swipe his tongue across the younger man’s mouth, but the moment he had, Cloud finally screeched.</p><p>Sephiroth held onto his companion’s hand, caressing Cloud’s small, thin fingers before tugging the younger man’s warm limb to rest over his chest while he tried deepening the kiss. If he had his way, he would’ve pounced on Cloud.</p><p>With one potent move, Cloud yanked his hand free and slapped Sephiroth as hard as he could across the face with an indignant look.</p><p>The sound of Cloud’s open palm meeting Sephiroth’s cheek resonated like the crackling of fire in a dark, thick forest at night. It was loud, abrasive, corrosive, and vile. Sephiroth slowly recovered from it, dazed as ever while he gently held a hand over his burning cheek.</p><p>He should’ve known this was a horrible idea. Sephiroth wasn’t certain just what on Gaia had possessed himself to do such a treacherous thing in the first place, but somehow, being rejected this way by Cloud hurt worse than any battle scars he’d ever sustained. His heart had been cut into a million pieces, then stomped right into the dirt.</p><p>Wanting to keep his dignity intact, Sephiroth hung his head and bowed as he repentantly whispered, “I’m sorry. I misinterpreted the situation, and I’ll go—”</p><p>Cloud swiftly sealed their bodily gap, lips closing over Sephiroth’s as he wormed his way on top of the older male, kissing him just as passionately as Sephiroth imagined he would have.</p><p>Sephiroth’s eyes widened as he froze, wondering just what they were even hoping to achieve, here. Accomplishments for the ex-SOLDIER had once been evident in his battles, his successful raids, his amazing discoveries, and his will to obey and carry through with every order he’d been given.</p><p>Now, he was equally as thrilled holding onto Cloud, pressing himself against the smaller male while he practically suckled his lips and devoured every inch of his mouth.</p><p>Cloud suddenly broke from their ravenous kiss, gasping and choking for air as he rose and trembled. Hair curtaining his features, he bit his lower lip tentatively, eyes sheepishly cast to the floor before he moved backwards.</p><p>Disappearing into the hall, then, Cloud began making his way to the second level of the house, feet crunching down on the old wood of the stairs.</p><p>This was a silent cue to follow, and Sephiroth did once he picked himself up off the floor. There wasn’t even a need to brush his uniform off as he unfastened his belt and buckles, carefully ascending and following traces of Cloud’s natural scent.</p><p>Cloud waited in the doorway to his room, tossing Sephiroth minor, coquettish glances. After coming to his senses, the door to the bedroom was swung wider open and one hand gestured for the infamous ex-SOLDIER to enter.</p><p>The responding strides were almost hesitant, but they were made nonetheless, sealing Sephiroth’s momentary fate when the door shut.</p><p>“Make me feel alive again, Cloud.”</p><p>No words need to be spoken before soft, pink lips once again found their way up against the cool ones of the pale man. This time, there was no hesitation before their two bodies pressed against each other almost needily and Sephiroth’s long arms moved slightly so that they were around Cloud’s back, holding him close.</p><p>This felt almost right in some strange sense...maybe Sephiroth’s prediction would hold true to put an end to all of his loneliness. Though what they were about to engage in was terrifyingly and horrendously ill-advised and unethical, they didn’t seem to care either way as they wove their way around furniture and other items in the room, trying to make a clear path to the bed.</p><p>The smaller man then intensified things by allowing his tongue to slowly enter into the ex-SOLDIER’s mouth, where it was met by an immediate response of Sephiroth’s own brushing up against Cloud’s so sensually and tenderly.</p><p>Surprisingly, the next move belonged to Sephiroth, who raised his left arm up to his own shoulders and chest, unsnap his straps and removing the pauldrons of his uniform. Undressing steadily, he uncloaked and unfastened it all, allowing it to fall behind himself as he stepped closer to his partner.</p><p>Cloud broke the kiss for a moment, looking gingerly over the not-so-covered form of the pale-haired man. Feasting on the handsome attributes of Sephiroth, Cloud then peered up long enough to allow his blues eyes, the desire in them fairly obvious, to meet those emerald ones no longer as cold as they once were. Lips once again met, but this time, a slow grinding of clothed bodies against each other began in a lucrative dance.</p><p>The friction was enough to release a very low groan from Sephiroth as the heat he felt earlier stirred up again and settled just below his stomach. There’d never been time to experience this with anyone, before, and he was certain that had he not removed himself from the North Crater, he would likely never know such a feeling even could exist within his body.</p><p>A short while longer seemed to be the entirety of pleasing torment the blond in Sephiroth’s arms could endure, causing him to break the kiss with a needy whine. Cloud then ran his slightly callused hands across the nude back of the object of his desire, while Sephiroth slowly began to pull at the hem of Cloud’s shirt.</p><p>Rolling the article of clothing off his partner’s torso, green eyes closed slowly, and a slight gasp passed through his lips at the slightest touch of fingers against his bare skin.</p><p>At least thirty years have passed since the last time Sephiroth even thought of intimacy, though it was a pleasantly refreshing experience, to say the least. As soon as he’d lowered his arms, the shirt easily slid from Cloud’s shoulders to fall to the floor, disregarded for the moment.</p><p>Cloud almost smirked then while his hands repeated their earlier motion across Sephiroth’s broad chest, and he heard a low groan in response. Two hands, both pale and large, moved under the belt of his trousers in an attempt to remove it. Unfortunately, a part of being mortal Sephiroth forgot was that in his excitement and sweaty hands, his grip was unsteady.</p><p>When he couldn’t do the deed, himself, Sephiroth ended up muttering a few choice profanities learned from Angeal before the blonde youth was also stripped to the waist. The sound of the wind faintly blowing cold night air into the room reminded Sephiroth of their closeness to the outdoors.</p><p>This was going to happen on such a quiet, peaceful night, and from what he was able to observe and determine, Cloud wasn’t regretting his choices and actions while he nudged Sephiroth to get on the bed.</p><p>The relative security of the room felt comforting to Sephiroth before he sat on the bed and looked to his former enemy questioningly. That look was all it took for the kissing to resume anew, with Cloud gently touching and stroking Sephiroth’s feathers.</p><p>Trying to push his long hair and wing out of the way, Sephiroth somehow maneuvered their bodies so they were lying down, with Cloud’s warm weight delectably over his form. Caving into natural instincts, Sephiroth arched his hips into the air, causing low sounds of pleasure coming from Cloud to pierce through the air. In his own form of retaliation, Cloud ground down roughly onto Sephiroth’s lap, birthing more heat between their covered laps.</p><p>After they paused to catch their breath, Cloud then began to move his mouth lower, first along Sephiroth’s neck, where some sucking and nibbling led to more moans and increased feelings of lust from the older male, then to his collarbone for a moment before finally stopping to twirl his tongue around one of the pale man’s nipples.</p><p>Obviously, he’d found a sensitive spot because he was met with a slightly arched back and yet another groan. Encouraged, Cloud pressed on, repeating the movement several times while his hands skirted to rest against Sephiroth’s hips so as to prevent a great deal of motion.</p><p>While this went on, Sephiroth knew his mind totally stopped thinking about anything other than the feelings of this moment. So far, the aim to feel something had been a complete success. He most certainly had been human at one point, and he <em>could</em> feel something for someone else.</p><p>Sephiroth’s sweaty hands clutched the sheets upon feeling Cloud’s mouth continuing its assault of his nipples, then lower down his chest and stomach. Any effort at moving around was only met with a firmer pressing on his hips, a look up, and a smirk from the blonde. Apparently, this being in control of the moment was something Cloud seemed to take great pleasure in.</p><p>It didn’t take a lot more time before the belt holding his pants to his slim frame was removed, warm fingers edging in below the waistband, and the button and zipper slowly coming undone.</p><p>Eyes snapping open widely, Sephiroth snatched Cloud’s wrist in a firm grip, leaning up and flexing his abdominal muscles as he balanced the youth’s weight over his upper torso.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>Cloud peered at him, questioning his actions before he inquired, “What?”</p><p>Sephiroth swallowed nervously, hating how frightened he felt before he threw out wisely and accurately, “You’ve done this, before.”</p><p>Blushing, Cloud nodded his confirmation as he warmly orated, “Yes.”</p><p>“With men?”</p><p>Again, Cloud nodded, though he wasn’t as willing to come to terms with his words. Not trusting his mouth and tongue, he only hung back while Sephiroth studied him carefully.</p><p>Licking his lips, Sephiroth stated gently, “I…I want to try with you. It’s a first, for me.”</p><p>“I don’t mind; I’ll teach you.”</p><p>Hips lifted from the bed to assist in the removal of clothing, and Sephiroth’s alert mind reeled at all of this going on.</p><p>How could he have only considered Cloud as an opponent when this intimacy felt so great after such a long time alone? True that anyone else would probably be eliciting the same reactions, but he couldn’t think of that, now. He only released another moan at the feeling of cold night air against his newly exposed erection, and that was all he focused on before Cloud’s hand came to ghost over his cock.</p><p>Those same fingers then brushed against him just as gently as everything else had happened tonight. This wasn’t at all harsh like the memories of his time tormented by the Shinra Company and cruel scientists.</p><p>Cloud’s caressing fingertips didn’t stay in one place for very long. Sephiroth, not expecting anything to happen so suddenly, gasped at the unexpected feeling of warmth and wetness enveloping his shaft.</p><p>Gazing down to see what was going on, Sephiroth nearly exploded once he saw Cloud’s eyes staring into his own, with Cloud’s lips sucking and milking him dry.</p><p>Again, his mind screamed at Sephiroth just how long it’d been since he’d thought of anything even remotely similar to this, but the thoughts go unheeded as all the mysterious warrior could focus on was the physical pleasure rushing through himself. The things Cloud was doing to Sephiroth were causing his breath to come in gasps at every brush of a tongue swirling around the head of his cock, then tracing a line down the underside.</p><p>Licking was soon alternated with sucking that led to a slight bucking of hips; the senior, ex-SOLDIER’s dominant hand then took a position on the back of Cloud’s messy, blond hair, ever so gently pushing it down to take the entire length of it all while his other hand dug into the sheets.</p><p>Cloud’s eyes beamed of just how enjoyable this moment was for his senior, and he began bobbing his head up and down while stroking and tugging on Sephiroth’s cock every time his mouth released the erection with a small, audible ‘pop’.</p><p>Heaving and panting, Sephiroth questioned desperately, “What…what are you…ugh…”</p><p>The smaller man only licked and sucked slowly at first, intent on producing as many different feelings and sounds as possible before pushing Sephiroth over the edge to climax.</p><p>Sephiroth guessed that goal to have been achieved when Cloud increased the pace without a pause. His tongue lapped at his opening somewhere in between teasingly slow and almost torturously fast.</p><p>Pale, slender hips again lifted off the bed once the warm mouth around the One Winged Angel’s arousal increased the pressure of its sucking and the speed of its tongue movements while Cloud mentally smirked and continued after only a moment’s pulling back to take large mouthfuls of air.</p><p>Evidently, Cloud’s own nascent erection was pressed against the inside of his shorts, and as he’d been in the midst of sliding them down his hips and thighs, Sephiroth roared and dove at him.</p><p>A short while longer was apparently all that Sephiroth could handle, because his hand grabbed Cloud’s hair a tad roughly, yanking him back in place between his legs. The other limb continued to clutch the sheets, his back curved, and a low groan passed his lips as he felt his orgasm finally arrive. Shooting up into the very waiting mouth of the younger man, Sephiroth cursed himself for finding it all the more arousing when Cloud swallowed it all so eagerly.</p><p>Once the physical, but not mental, pleasure passed, he fell back to the bed almost totally limp and relaxed. Over thirty years really was too long of a time to go without encounters, even if there was nothing more behind them than lust.</p><p>Not so shyly, Cloud pulled his mouth away, licking the last of Sephiroth’s seed from his lips. Others would try to think of something to say right now, but that would spoil the perfection of the moment, of seeing the pale skinned man looking so completely at ease for once, not tense and worrying over the issues in his life.</p><p>But there still was the matter of Cloud’s own desire for release...</p><p>A smile lifted up the corners of his mouth while he moved over the bed and searched in a drawer for what they needed. After rummaging about while Sephiroth caught his breath, cock already half-hard, again, the older male noticed a small container of oil, scented like cloves and other spices produced before his eyes.</p><p>Cloud uncapped the bottle, suddenly so reserved as he whispered, “Would you like to get me wet?”</p><p>Sephiroth remained speechless when Cloud gently took his hand and pulled forth his middle and index finger, bringing it to the opening of the jar. Two fingers were coated in the oil, then guided down between Cloud’s spread legs.</p><p>Gaping, Sephiroth allowed Cloud to use his hand to massage and stroke his hole so languidly, taking his time with the motions as he circled in clockwise patterns. The younger male, no stranger to this, had pulled his knees up almost to his chest so that Sephiroth had a better angle for sliding those fingers into his entrance.</p><p>Swallowing thickly, Sephiroth caught himself still doing everything carefully out of fear of hurting his partner in any way.</p><p>Noticing his hesitancy, Cloud chuckled fondly. “I won’t break; I’ve done this many times, even with myself.”</p><p>That thought alone sent potent shivers of massive delight shooting up and down Sephiroth’s spine. Encouraged, now, he began taking control over his own hand as he prepared Cloud just as the younger male had initially shown him.</p><p>The digits slowly stretched him out by scissoring back and forth, only stopping once Sephiroth sensed that most of the tenseness had been removed from that ring of muscles when Cloud groaned and begged for more.</p><p>A third finger was added after more of the slick oil was applied to it, producing a slight groan from Cloud.</p><p>Dipping his head back, Cloud purred, “Yes, there’s that spot, Sephiroth…right there…”</p><p>Feeling it out for himself, Sephiroth understood that when he pressed against a tight bundle of nerves deeply within Cloud, the reactions he drew from the other male were a combination of pleasure and just a small amount of pain.</p><p>For Cloud, that pain went away soon though once those fingers slid back and forth into himself several times. The youth brusquely pushed Sephiroth’s hand away from his legs as he inched back, applying more oil onto his hole while stealing shy glances at his senior.</p><p>At the sudden absence of that feeling his fingers had been breaching, Sephiroth’s mind was strangely disappointed. That all disappeared when Cloud crawled over onto his lap, now completely nude and open.</p><p>Straddling his senior, Cloud stroked Sephiroth’s erection, guiding it so the tip touched his twitching hole, causing both young men to inhale softly.</p><p>Kissing his lover’s forehead sweetly, Cloud asked, “Are you ready?”</p><p>Frazzled and unnerved, Sephiroth knew he was, yet he wasn’t. Once they crossed this line, nothing would remain the same between them, but he couldn’t locate a single bone in his body that truly cared. All he knew was that when Cloud pressed the tip of his thicker and definitely warmer cock into his opening, desire and want took place in Sephiroth’s heart.</p><p>In that short interval, Cloud spread his cheeks, groaning when Sephiroth’s cock was midway buried deeply inside himself. The youth’s cock jutted into the air before Sephiroth peeked at it, touching it just as Cloud had done for him.</p><p>“Ooh…Sephiroth…”</p><p>“Shh, you’ll be fine,” Sephiroth soothed, trying to make it seem like he knew what he was doing, when inside, he was an absolute mess of confusion.</p><p>He knew his way around many weapons, handling the most gruesome of battles, yet when it came to sex, he was completely lost and hopeless.</p><p>Legs hooked around Sephiroth’s firm waist and both of Cloud’s arms raised from the bed to drape around decently muscled shoulders before slow, gentle thrusts began so he could push himself down as much as he could onto Sephiroth’s cock.</p><p>There was nothing like this feeling. Sephiroth had once found great pleasure and rapture from burying his Masamune inside someone’s warm, thick flesh, and now that his cock had been doing the very same thing, he had to examine it all. Instead of taking a life, he was giving life to himself and Cloud as the young man’s round cheeks rammed onto Sephiroth’s thighs.</p><p>Sephiroth took the chance to study where they were connected, trying not to weep aloud when he caught how he sank further inside Cloud, the puckered entrance dilating to accommodate his thick, needy organ.</p><p>Almost salivating from it, Sephiroth softly panted, “Does…does it…is it good?”</p><p>Shutting his eyes and gripping his own golden hair, Cloud moaned loudly, “Yes…it’s…good…”</p><p>That pace wasn’t enough, though, and the One Winged Angel began trying to imitate Cloud’s movements. Where Cloud was slow, deliberate, poised, and mindful, Sephiroth soon lost control. It couldn’t be helped; the tightness sucking and tugging his cock deeper and harder was almost suffocating, and Sephiroth began pounding and hammering away without much care.</p><p>The words “Please...harder, Sephiroth,” were all that had been spoken from Cloud.</p><p>As he lightly bounced in Sephiroth’s lap, the older male noticed that with every potent move, the youth’s cock jiggled. Sephiroth’s own response was immediate, and he began stroking Cloud, mimicking that pleasurably tight hold to wrench tears of pleasure from his young lover.</p><p>The blonde answered the move with no words, just an increase in the speed and intensity of his motions.</p><p>Rabidly, almost, Sephiroth’s own eyes closed to enjoy the pleasant tightness so many years of abstinence had created. The silver-haired man began to moan loudly, choking on his guttural sounds while his hand flew rapidly up and down Cloud’s throbbing cock.</p><p>Digging his fingernails into Sephiroth’s shoulders and back, dragging the nails until he’d scratched his partner, Cloud then moved his hips in time with the steady motion of hot muscle inside himself.</p><p>This newer, faster pace continued to grow in intensity as Sephiroth’s own release drew closer once more. By now, both men were groaning and breathing rather heavily, unable to focus or even think about anything other than the moment. They cherished the wanton feeling of skin against skin and heat slowly spreading from groins into stomachs as they shunted against each other erratically.</p><p>Craving another look, Sephiroth’s exhausted eyes opened for a moment to see the look of pure delight on Cloud’s face. Hungrily feasting on how beautiful Cloud’s flushed face and sweaty chest appeared, Sephiroth groaned even louder, begging a series of extremely powerful, deep thrusts relentlessly inside Cloud. Rolling his hips lewdly, he began touching something inside Cloud that caused Sephiroth himself almost see stars while knowing that the pressure there would also push his lover to climax.</p><p>Once more, he gave out a herculean thrust, encouraging Cloud to clench and tighten his muscles around Sephiroth while feeling warmth splatter across both of their chests. That tightness was all that Sephiroth needed to throw his head back and groan loudly, feeling himself spurt out in several motions that coated the insides of his lover’s passage.</p><p>Clutching at Cloud like his life and existence depended on it, as their emotions and thoughts bled together in one, Sephiroth saw behind closed eyes the moment of his descent from the dark, rainy sky, Masamune gleaming sharply as he buried it so fiercely and deeply into…</p><p>Cloud interrupted his thoughts as he cupped Sephiroth’s face in both hands, mashing their mouths together and almost choking Sephiroth with his rapidly wagging tongue. Their tongues twirled and coiled, and they collapsed together in a sweaty, soaked heap of jelly-like body parts.</p><p>Once they both finished reveling in their moment, their bodies disentwined as they stretched down on the bed, hesitant to say anything for fear of spoiling things. Cloud drew his warmth around Sephiroth’s cold body, trembling while the larger male tried sliding away from his junior.</p><p>Peeking at him between blinks, Cloud questioned quizzically, “Sephiroth? Are you—”</p><p>Ruffling Cloud’s hair, Sephiroth hardly looked at the younger male as he awkwardly rasped, “Let it be, for now, and let’s just spend the rest of our time in silence.”</p><p>As the sun’s light overpowered the night, outside, it began to make the sky grow less dark. Seductively, it pulled the young men together as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p>Only, Sephiroth didn’t stay asleep for long. He woke later, feeling the slightest bit of soreness from the activity of his night with Cloud. Staring over at the slumbering male, Sephiroth rubbed his eyes as he made his way off the bed without rousing his partner.</p><p>Fumbling around for his clothes, once he found them, he swiftly put them on, and then turned to the blonde’s sleeping form. Glaring almost spitefully at how peacefully Cloud continued to doze on, resentment and jealousy soon became Sephiroth as he shuddered in anger and vitriol.</p><p>“Well, we both got what we wanted...but the Ancient was wrong. I still feel no emotions towards you, or myself for that matter. Don’t hate me when you wake up or blame yourself when it all ends, because you chose to do nothing.”</p><p>Not having heard him, Cloud only gave out a peaceful coo, curling around in the sheets as he cuddled a pillow. Perhaps he assumed it still was Sephiroth closely at his side…</p><p>Disgusted, Sephiroth brushed his long strands of hair back, fitting his gloves onto his hands and arms as he scoffed. “Pitiful. I still despise where we are with each other, Cloud, and I always shall.”</p><p>On that note, he turned around and walked out of the bedroom, not even giving thought to closing the door as he disappeared into the morning light like a shadow. Physically, the night was a success. Sephiroth had felt a lot more than he thought was possible, but it still wasn’t what he wanted.</p><p>Perhaps death would be so favorable to give him that feeling of closeness...</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>